Giving A Chance
by FkYouHackers
Summary: The evening following his order date with Mizuha,Keiki was weighing all the variables and various pro's as well as all of the possible cons of accepting and giving dating Mizuha a fighting chance seeing as her heart is set on it.


**Disclaimer : I do not own "Hensuki : Are You Willing To Fall In Love With A pervert As Long As She's A Cutie" or any of it's characters. The story and all of it's characters belong to Tomo Hanama.**

* * *

Keiki lay in his bed thinking about what had happened he thought of how Mizuha was still acting like the adopted little sister even though they were on a date she clearly in love with him but didn't try forcing him sure she was an exhibitionist but he still wanted to try,his decision resolute he went to sleep.

Mizuha was standing in the kitchen boiling some tea it always helped her sleep at night she wondered about her date with Keiki how he'd shot down her idea for them to become a couple,she sighed,she'd give him time to come around but if he didn't she'd give up,she went up to her room to sleep.

She woke up and knew that he'd be up by that time as well,meanwhile he believing the same had also just woken up so Keiki got up from his bed went to the bathroom to wash his face after which he went downstairs and found Mizuha in front of the stove so in a daring move he hugged her from behind.

Mizuha : Eep! Hehehe (She yelped and then giggled)

Good morning Onii-San.

Keiki : Good morning my dear sister so did you manage to sleep well Mizuha?

Mizuha : Yes Onii-San I slept well like every other night so how was your sleep?

Keiki : Same(he turns her around in his arms so they can face each other) I have made a decision.

Mizuha : What kind?"His answer will make or break my chances"(Heart beating quickly)

Keiki : I thought it through,I'll give us a chance if you can prove to me today that it'll work out.

Mizuha : Okay I promise that at the end of today I'll have proved that you and I belong together.

Keiki : Believe in yourself you've practically got me wrapped around your pinky already.

Mizuha : I will do my best I just cannot ignore these powerful feelings anymore.

Keiki : I'll tell you what as a little encouragement you can give me a full lip contact kiss right now.

Mizuha : Well I think I'll do just that(She leans forward and kisses his lips tenderly).

Keiki : (He easily accepts the kiss finding it a slight bit addicting and softly kisses back).

They stay standing kiss after a while she sucks his lower lip with both hers then pulls away.

Mizuha : I really love you Keiki and I'll pull out all the stops today to make you fall for me.

Keiki : I'm sure you will Mizuha I need a girlfriend really badly anyway so try to persuade me.

Keiki and Mizuha's date preparation was done and they were walking to the park. Mizuha wore a Pink floral Sundress,Brown boots and a Red sunhat while Keiki wore a fitting Black shirt,Black pants and Red shoes all in all they were looking interesting.

Mizuha's outfit

Keiki's outfit

Keiki : So I know that we aren't blood related and all but why else are you in love with me?

Mizuha : Well you're strong intellectually and you always show me lots of affection.

Keiki : Yeah I think I just adapt fairly easily and feel good when you smile and giggle so cutely.

Mizuha : See if I had a boyfriend they should be adaptable and be able to cuddle with me.

Keiki : Okay so you see me as adaptable and you like cuddling so more reasons?

Mizuha : You are so nice to people even to girls with perverted fetishes.

Keiki : So you like that I'm nice to generally anyone I can role with that reason too,more?

Mizuha : Everytime we are near each other my heart flutters beats loudly I get butterflies.

Keiki : Well I am flattered that I can make your heart race hey look an Ice Cream Van.

Mizuha : Yeah it's crazy how much you affect me anyway let's go get some.

Keiki just looked at Mizuha as she giggled in excitement then he proceeded to take her hand in his lace their fingers together causing her to blush and giggle at him give him a cute smile that made his knees go weak. They ordered their ice creams paid for them then sat down to eat them.

Keiki : Now that I think about it it's fun to spend a lot of time with you so what'll we do next?

Mizuha : I want us to go watch a few movies and then go eat dinner somewhere sound good?

Keiki : That's a wonderful idea so yeah let's finish this then we can go do what you suggested.

The two were still holding hands only difference being that her head was on his shoulder they sat with their bodies flush against one other fit snuggly into each other like two pieces of a puzzle that belong next to each other after which they went to watch romantic comedies and are now seated in a restaurant.

Keiki : Mizuha I think you have managed to make me fall head over heels in love with you.

Mizuha : So does that mean what I think it means because that'd make me so very happy.

Keiki : Yeah it does mean what you think it means,I love you will you be my girlfriend Mizuha?

Mizuha : I love you too Keiki yes I'll be your girlfriend I've

waited to long not to.

Keiki and Mizuha close their eyes and share a tender emotion filled kiss.

The end


End file.
